World Mun 3
Summary World Mun 3 was a conflict in the Kyle City server, The war begun after the 8/12 terrorist attacks launched against Kyle City by David Munro. This server brought around the apocalypse aswell as the collapse and fall of The Roman Muffpire and the fall of Kyle City and the KCA. Part 1: Munro's Anger World Mun 2 Aftermath After the first and second Mun war, David Munro desired revenge against the people who took his munions and him down. Bush Baby had somehow survived having been decapitated and he made his return to the anger and disapproval of everyone on the server despite many people demanding he change skin, he refused. [[The Melon Incident]] was also a big cause in the eventual war. Terrorist Attacks The first terrorist attacks on Kyle City were commited by David Munro himself. David Munro first "accidentally" blew up the Iceland embassy by leading a creeper over to it. David Munro refused to fix it. The next was when he burned down a section of the refurbished 'First house in the world' which had previously been destroyed in World Mun 2. After hearing of this Darth Larry, the leader of Kyle City, was enraged. David Munro also refused to abide by the treaty set in World Mun 2 and ran around the city freely. The two got in a standoff when David Munro climbed on top of the fountain in the middle of the city and they both pointed each others crossbows at each other. Darth Larry fired the first shot and a shoot out occurred. Julius Caesar arrived on scene and backed up Kyle City, they eventually knocked Munro off from the fountain and chased him. During the intense chase David Munro fell into a pit of water zombies and was mercilessly ripped to shreds, some say you can still hear his mun-screams at the pit. David Munro, enraged charged into the courthouse after being killed and proceeded to place two blocks of TNT and ignite them, blowing it up not before being killed by the KCA. After the attacks, Darth Larry had enough and officially made a declaration of war against David Munro for yet a third time. Part 2: The Fighting Begins The Nether Ambush The first proper battle had in the war was between Darth Larry, Yoshter and Sergeant Jenkins vs David Munro. The battle begun when Munro was spotted by Sergeant Jenkins who chased after him despite meaning to be neutral, The two Kyle City members online at the time, Darth Larry and Yoshter, chased him down also, David Munro sprinted into the nether through the neutral Roman Muffpire, which had warned anyone about coming on to their land. Despite the strict rules, The three went through anyway. However, to their surprise David Munro had them where he wanted, as soon as the three appeared in the Nether he lunged at them laughing maniacally, Darth Larry took the brunt of the attacks and he and Yoshter fought while David Jenkins watched in horror. David Munro was eventually killed but not after Darth Larry losing his totem of undying. Border Conflict Caesar and Obi-wan became aware of the illegal crossing of their borders to the nether portal and went to confront the four, once the victors of the battle re-emerged they were greeted with anger from the Muffpire. Darth Larry defended his cause by claiming they got Munro off of his land and he should be thankful. Caesar later agreed with Larry's reasoning and in a meeting in the courthouse told him that he can cross the borders "If chasing Mun". Jenkins however was on the wall and was accidentally killed when border patrol hit him off, when they did so David Munro ran through Jenkins stuff picking it up before escaping into the tree line. At this point Bush Baby's immortality ran out as he was dragged back to hell. Not before giving his power to "Enderman with mouth hanging way open" David Munro's new persona. Julius Caesar also tragically committed suicide due to being sick which put The Black Knight in power of the Muffpire. The Battle Of The Colosseum Late at night - as it was quiet on the western front - Julius Caesar caught a deadly disease spreading from his head that eventually covered his whole body. As a result of this Caesar committed suicide by leaping off the top of a mountain however at the same time Black Knight (the executioner at the Nurenmun Trials) found his way out of the nether which he was lost in for 20 years. Black Knight found Caesar's items and assumed leadership of The Roman Mufpfire. David Munro was later seen entering the Colosseum by The Black Knight and Obi-Wan demanding TNT off of them. The Black Knight, amazed by the boys cheek, began fighting him to get him off his land, this led to a temporary tower being built in the center too ward off the wild Mun. After Munro was killed again, The Black Knight, still wanting to remain neutral, told David he can have his stuff back and too just leave him alone. Munro agreed and appeared in the Colosseum. Part 3: The War Escalates The Muffpire Joins The War While giving him his stuff back, The Black Knight made a grave mistake, a misclick which changed the world forever. The Black Knight had given David fucking Munro 'Biggus Dickus' a rather OP sword which was forged by Ol' Diggy himself. David Munro grabbed the sword and laughed manically. Black Knight, knowing what he had done sprinted away. Obi-Wan stayed and served Munro but was conflicted. The New Emperor David Munro assumed control of the Roman Muffpire as whoever holds the sword holds power over the land. The Black Knight fled to 'Helms Deep' A castle he constructed in case of a scenario like this. Obi-Wan eventually fled with Julius aswell did Muff however Muff did not join the war against The Munpire. Kyle City Stands Alone Darth Larry welcomed the new allies but tensions rose with Muff as he refused to help and began showing Munro sympathy. Nicol also joined the war effort against Mun at this time. Rumors circulated that Munro was building a plane to bomb Kyle City with so Darth Larry ordered the construction of anti-air covering the whole city. Emperor Munro also launched several attacks on the city and built military bases around the city. However Darth Larry was able to kill Munro a few times. Part 4: The Mun-Muff Empire Munro Is Spotted David Munro was spotted behind the Hob-nob factory at Kyle City and was chased relentlessly by the alliance against him, he took shelter in the Kyle City embassy in the state of Muffadilly and battle-logged. Munro gave a monologue about how it was Kyle City's fault the war started and Muff started agreeing with him causing The Black Knight to become guarded. Escape and Betrayal David Munro escaped the embassy and stole Connor Kerr's horse and began riding to Kyle City, Nicol saw him, fought and killed him before any damage was done, however, Muff began claiming he was now on Munro's side. Muff arrived in Kyle City and the battle commenced between Him, Nicol and Darth Larry. Muff was able to kill Darth Larry but not before being killed himself by both of them. Nicol quickly swooped up the items and battle-logged. Obi-wan and Black knight never tried to help the two as they had a plan. The 'Plan' '''Not much information can be gathered about these events, and peoples true motives are still debated to this day.''' According to Muff, he was ordered to betray Kyle City and attack Darth Larry by The Black Knight. This plan supposedly went 'wrong' as Darth Larry defended himself against Muff and was also helped by Nicol which they did not anticipate and according to The Black Knight "Muff went rouge" and did not abide by the original plan. The plan was apparently to use Muff as a double-agent and have him convince Munro he was on his side and get the sword to kill him. Part 5: The Fall Of The KCA The Return of Monkey-Man Upon Darth Larry's death, the once missing Jack Black known popularly as 'Monkey Man' returned from the void to lead Kyle City. At first he joined The Black Knight at Helms Deep but upon Muff telling him of their plan he swiftly left, enraged at what he saw as a betrayal. Kyle City leaves the war Munro, realizing Muff was not truly on his side abandoned him. Around this time Muff's saloon was also destroyed in a fire someone had set. Kyle City eventually made peace with Munro as Muff was now both their enemy. The motives for the war had changed completely since the war had started. The absolute lack of trust between all KCA members eventually caused a collapse and the KCA had been abolished. The Fall Of Kyle City Muff was convinced that the burning of his saloon was committed by Monkey-Man so he in return razed the entirety of Kyle City's wooden buildings. Monkey-Man was offline at the time which makes this a largely debated issue as this broke one of the server rules. Monkey-Man believes to this day that Muff burned down his own saloon to have a reason to burn down Kyle City, so technically, the war against Muff has still not ended. Part 6: The Apocalypse The End of World Mun 3 The Black Knight eventually done the same as Kyle City and returned the status-quo with Munro. The war had been the most destructive and most long of all the wars and brought around the fall of the two great empires. The Great Migration With the rise of the apocalypse, The residents of both nations fled. Iceland, was hit with many migrants from the south and The two leaders fled. Black Knight has not been seen since the war and Monkey-Man oversees a new settlement thousands of blocks away from the old site. Lasting Effects The mainland continent had become a shadow of its former self, some players still live there and have succumbed to the radiation left by the fighting. However, through this a new country rises a coalition between two former Muffpire members Connor Kerr and Obi-Wan. David Munro has done jack-shit since the war has ended most likely because he now has nobody to start a fucking world war with. The future is bleak for the world. '''''AS THE WAR WAS LONG AND CONFUSING,ANY INVOLVED CAN FEEL FREE TO EDIT WHERE THEY SEE FIT JUST BE SURE TO 'DESCRIBE WHAT YOU CHANGED' AFTERWARDS :)'''''